fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
|latest_appearance = |voice = Charles Martinet (most games)}} Mario is a heroic plumber who stars as the main character in the popular Nintendo franchise, the Mario series. Mario is known for saving Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom's enemy, Bowser, in many of his games. Mario is also the mascot of Nintendo and has been known as the most famous video game character of all time. For other versions of Mario, see Mario's power-ups and Mario's forms. Biography Mario first appeared in the game Donkey Kong saving his girlfriend Pauline from the clutches of the evil Donkey Kong, and since then has appeared in over 250 games, almost always being a playable main character whose heroic acts prevail over the bad guys. Canonically, he first appeared in the world when a stork carrying him and his brother was attacked by Kamek and he fell onto a Yoshi's back, experiencing his first adventure. He mostly lives in the Mushroom Kingdom, regularly stopping Bowser's evil acts, and rescuing Peach from him after she is kidnapped. He has also ventured to many other worlds and times to save the world from destruction. He is labeled as a plumber but is rarely seen doing his job. Appearance In Mario's current appearance, Mario wears blue overalls with yellow buttons, a plain red shirt, a red hat with a red 'M' on it, brown shoes, and white gloves that look similar to Mickey's. Mario has a round nose, a bumpy dark brown Italian mustache, brown hair, and is also a bit overweight. Mario looks a lot like his brother, Luigi. Mario's clothing changed over the games. His overalls' and shirt's colors were switched around and his have been growing a bit taller or more well-rounded. Abilities & Power Ups ::Main Article: Mario's Power-Ups Mario has many abilities throughout his many games. Mario's oldest abilities include his Super Mario power up which makes Mario bigger after he eats a Super Mushroom, Fire Mario which makes Mario able to shoot fireballs after getting a Fire Flower, and Invincible Mario which makes Mario invincible after touching a Starman. He has found several other power-ups over the years, such as the Metal Cap and Flying Cap, Tanooki Leaf, and Ice Flower. He has even ventured into interstellar space and found odd alien powerups like the Bee Mushroom. He also has many abilities of his own. He can jump amazingly high and fall on top of enemies to crush them, or he can kick and punch them in the 3D games. He can also Spin Jump in many games, harnessing magical power to destroy enemies easier. Game Appearances Super Mario Bros. series Super Toads: The Snow Galaxies In Super Toads: The Snow Galaxies, Mario makes a cameo and is mentioned by Luigi. New Super Mario Bros.: Fusion New Super Mario Bros. Fusion features Mario as he once again is forced to save Princess Peach. His special ability is the best most powerful Star Spin. New Super Mario Bros U 2: Return to the Mushroom World In New Super Mario Bros U 2: Return to the Mushroom World, Mario goes to the Mushroom World to save the seven kings from Bowser and Metal Mario with the help of Luigi, Toad and Peach. He's the most balanced character of the four. Super Mario and the Ludu Tree In Super Mario and the Ludu Tree, Mario is the first main character and has to save Peach. In this game he will also have some new features, such as different powerups, different styles of outfits, etc. New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas Mario has to save Princess Peach once again in New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas. Along with the other playable characters, he can use different power-ups. He's the only default character in the game, and recommended for beginners. Super Mario Throwback Mario and Luigi meet their brothers Alfonso and Gustavo, and the four have to save Princess Peach and Daisy. Many enemies return from classic games, as well as bosses and allies. Mario, Luigi, Alfonso, and Gustavo are the four default characters in the game, as well as the only ones that can be played as in story mode, though any character can be used in freeplay mode. Fighting Series Rareware: The Fighters In Rareware: The Fighters, Mario is a hidden character in this game alongside Rareware's most famous characters. Super Smash Bros. Brutal Duel. Mario is set to return as a default veteran in Super Smash Bros. Brutal Duel. *B Netural: Fireball *B Side: Cape *B Up: Rocket Nozzle *B Down: Mario Tornado *Final Smash: Mario Finale Super Smash Bros T. Mario is one of the starting characters in Super Smash Bros. T with a bit of an upgrade. *Standard B - Mario shoots a fireball but faster than previous games to be similar to his fire flower. *Side B - Mario uses his Cape as defense or to flip other players around. No changes. *Up B - Mario jumps up in a way from his classic days. While hitting players, coins will come out of them. *Down B - Mario spins around with a blue aura in his hands, based off of his original Mario Tornado and his Mario Galaxy spin. *Final Smash - Mario creates a giant lazer-type fire blast with his hands, named the Mario Finale. Super Smash Bros. Kombat Main article: Mario (Super Smash Bros. Kombat) Mario is a default character in Super Smash Bros. Kombat, his artwork is the same as his Sm4sh artwork. *Neutral Special - Fireball *Side Special - Force Palm *Up Special - Super Jump Punch *Down Special - F.L.U.U.D *Final Smash - Mario Finale *Customized Final Smash - Fire Mario 'Super Smash Bros. 8' Main article: Mario (SSB8) Mario is a veteran character who reappears in the eighth Smash Bros. game, Super Smash Bros. Endgame. Mario is a default character and is a middleweight. Mario is very strong in hand to hand combat, but weak in long ranged combat. Special Moves #Neutral: Fireball () ##Customized #1: Fire Orb () ##Customized #2: Fire Pebble () #Side: Cape () ##Customized #1: Electric Rug () ##Customized #2: Blazing Sheet () #Up: Super Jump Punch () ##Customized #1: Blazing Uppercut () ##Customized #2: Magical Fist () #Down: F.L.U.U.D () ##Customized #1: Rocket Nozzle () ##Customized #2: Turbo Nozzle () #Final Smash: Superstar Finale (Mario's new final smash that replaces the Mario Finale. However it works the same way the attack does, except Mario uses a Super Star (or Rainbow Star) and then charges up the attack. Sometimes Mario will say "Ka...me...ha...me...HAA!" before launching the brutal attack.) Brandon's Super Smash Bros. Main article: Mario (BSSB) Mario appears as a default playable character in Brandon's Super Smash Bros.. Super Smash Bros. Bloodlust Main article: Mario (SSBBloodlust) Mario, once again, is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Bloodlust. Mario is in the S tier, ranked number 12. Mario's moves are retained from Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. His Final Smash doesn't change, so he still has the Mario Finale. RPG series Mario & Luigi: All Stars Mario appears in Mario & Luigi: All Stars as the main character of the series. He is controlled throughout the game using the A button. He is brothers with Luigi. He and Luigi team up with Wario and Waluigi to stop Chancellor Hedron and the Ztars. He tends to be equally rounded when it comes to his base stats. Toad Town Universe Mario appears as a main character and an ally. Mario rescues the player with Link in the beginning and uses the moves Jump, Hammer, and Fireball in battle. He is located in Toad Town Square. Captain Toad: Pokémon Trainer Mario appears in the crossover game Captain Toad: Pokémon Trainer as the 7th Gym Leader and specializes in Fire-type Pokémon. After being defeated, he'll give the Flower Badge, $5,000.00 and TM35 (Flamethrower) as prizes. If the player uses one of certain amiibo, he will give $6,000.00 instead of usual $5,000.00. If the Charizard amiibo is used, Mario will also give a Charizardite X to the player. ''Mario & Pokèmon: Shocking Blazes Mario is the main protagonist of ''Mario & Pokèmon: Shocking Blazes alongside Pikachu. He goes on a quest to save his and the electric mouse's worlds from evil forces of mechanical monsters. Mario can stomp on enemies, use his hammer and shoot fire from his hands. His special moves consists of stomping on multiple enemies or just stomping on just one multiple times and shooting fire at multiple enemies. Stats: *'HP': 18 *'SP': 8 *'ATK': 20 *'DEF': 17 *'SPD': 14 *'SATK': 13 *'SDEF': 12 Racing series Super Mario Hover Race Mario is one of the racers in Super Mario Hover Race. Mario Kart 8 Wii U Mario appears as a playable character in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. His special move is Fire Flower. Stats: Speed: 2.5 Acceleration: 2.5 Drift: 3 Handling: 2.5 Off-Road: 2.5 Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Mario appears as a playable character in Mario Kart Wii 2.0. Country Crisis Main article: Mario (Country Crossroad Mario appears once again as a default playable character in the ninth installment of the Mario Kart series, Mario Kart: Country Crossroad. Mario is the main protagonist of the game and is the all-around character with average stats. Mario's starting kart is the Blazing Kart and his Rare Items are the Gigashroom and the Super Bouquet. Mario's favorite country is China and favorite course is Mario Circuit. Party series Ultimate Mario Party U Mario is having a party and plays a major role in the plot, his default partner is Luigi and they share the team name "Blood Brothers." Mario Party: Country Conquest Main article: Mario (MP:CC) Mario reappears in the third handheld Mario Party game, Mario Party: Country Conquest. Once again, Mario is a default character as usual and is a balanced character. Mario has good stats as all of them are average (3/5). Mario's Perfect Strike is the Grand Fireball. Mario has a major role in the story where a new villain Ceredoom comes and ruins Mario's vacation after defeating Bowser once again. Ceredoom tells Mario that he should come to his lab for an experiment he is working on. All that he needs is Star Shards to power up the Ultima Core. After Mario defeats all the bosses along with his friends in different countries, he gathers all of the shards so he can have enough power to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom and possibly the Mushroom Realm. Mario and his friends managed to stop the evil witch doctor and his plans, and he explodes to pure dust. Media Appearences The Rage of Bowser In The Rage of Bowser: A Mario Movie, both Future and 1983 Mario and Luigi are the Dudes/Damsels In Distress. Future Mario and Luigi are leading the victorious battle that would drive King Bowser Koopa and the Koopa Kingdom from the Mushroom Kingdom forever. Bowser finally declares that he has had enough of Mario and Luigi foiling his plans, so he goes back in time to 1983 to kill 1983 Mario and 1983 Luigi before they return to the Mushroom Kingdom in 1985 and save Princess Peach the first time in Super Mario Bros.. It is up to Future Princess Peach to go back in time to 1983, stop Bowser if she can, and save the Mario Bros. Silver Spurs Trilogy In Super Mario Silver Spurs, Mario accepts an offer to go on a vacation to Highland View, along with various friends, both old and new. When he was introduced to Gumball Watterson and his family and friends, he was surprised that he makes new friends every day, but was glad to have new friends. Therefore, he guides Gumball through different situations, and Gumball becomes a companion to him in the same way that Luigi is. Mario tries to settle the arising conflicts between Gumball and Sonic the Hedgehog, but Bowser is equally determined to antagonize Gumball by all means available. In the second addition of the Silver Spurs Trilogy, Mario receives a message from Rosalina about the return of Count Bleck, who now plans to use the Dark Star to create dark versions of some of the heroes from SMSS1. So, he gathers his newfound friends from The Crossover Vacation to stop him. In Super Mario Silver Spurs: Zennu Quest he with Luigi, Pucca and Yoshi went to party by van. But, when Dark Bowser swapped road sign to make Mario turn wrong side, Mario did that. At Bowser's castle he and his companions played hide-'n'-seek, they were sent to Zennu by rocket. At Zennu, Mario, alongside with friends were suspected in fire? but Sheen Estevez proved that members of gang were not guilty and from then on Sheen became Mario's ally. In Endgame, the Ender Dragon interrupts Mario's 30th birthday party before he can even sample his birthday spaghetti, and teleports him into a universe in which he wasn't born. Later on, it is revealed that Mandy sent the Ender Dragon to do so, and plans to get rid of him so she can take over the world. Mario must set out on another quest to save his friends, the meta-universe, and himself from total destruction, with the help of an alternate Luigi and Tails, his classic self, and Black Mage. He is Mandy's empire's most wanted as he ventures across both universes. Supernatural: Mario Edition Mario appears as a hunter in the game, He hunts monsters alongside with his brother, Luigi. He is a fearless hunter and loyal. He hunts for werewolves, vampires, etc. He is the main character and the first character to play as. Lumoshi's Cookies: War Mario appears as a playable fighter in Lumoshi's Cookies: War. Mario & Kirby: The Hope of All Realms Main article: Mario (M&K:THoAR) Mario is one of the major protagonists in the TV show, Mario & Kirby: The Hope of All Realms. He and Kirby save their respective realm from their respective arch nemesis, Bowser and King Dedede. Mario's basic weapon is the trusty Hammer. In some episodes, he shares his items with Kirby, whick are mostly power-ups. Kirby sometimes swallows the power ups and turns into a respective copy ability. Gallery :For a full list of images, see the resources page. Quotes Canon *"It's-a me, Mario!" - Various games *"Mamma mia!" - Various games *"Fantastico!" (Fantastic) - Mario Sports Mix *"Oh yeah! HEEYAAAAAA!" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"Here I go!" - Mario Kart 64 *"I'm the best!" - Mario Party 3 Fanon *"Shut up and take-a my money!" - New Super Mario Bros. All-Star Adventure, referring to the "Shut up and take my money" meme. *"Good question, Ms. Dinosaur... WAIT A MINUTE! DINOSAUR?!" - Super Mario Silver Spurs: The Crossover Vacation *''"Great Garbling Goombas!"- Super Smash Bros. Collide'' *"Time's up, Mandy! I'm coming after you!" - Super Mario Silver Spurs 3: Endgame *"Luigi? Princess? Yoshi? Where are You?"- Gumball and Mario meet Phineas and Ferb and Sonic *"Go home, Sonic and be a Nintendo man"- Gumball and Mario meet Phineas and Ferb and Sonic, referring to Guile's catchphrase. *"Haven't you ever seen one of these? It's called a MUSHROOM, and I don't want you to touch it! Do I make myself clear?"- Super Mario Silver Spurs: The Crossover Vacation *"It's simple. Those who commit crimes are known as villains. Those who catch those no-good people or considered heroes. I'm a hero, and you're a villain, Bowser. You tried to use GameShark to warp you to the Modern World and trap us here. You gathered up villains to stop me and my friends. You even tried to hack the Classic World so you could be king of more than just Koopas. And now you expect me to take pity on you? I hate you, Bowser, I wish you were never born, and you will think the same in just a second."-Virus.EXE *''Wanna play microgames Luigi and I made?''-WarioWare for Nintendo 3DS and Windows 8 *"Luigi! Why are you here? I thought you didn't care about me!"-Toad VS Luigi (Fanfiction) See also *'Paper Mario' - The paper version of Mario that stars in the Paper Mario Series. *'Mario (Shadows of the Forsaken)' - Mario as he appears in Shadows of the Forsaken *'Baby Mario' - The baby version of Mario, used mostly in the Yoshi Series. *'Dr. Mario' - Mario as a doctor that appears in the Dr. Mario Series. *'Mario (SUMB)' - Mario as he appears in the Super UnMario Bros. series. *'NES Mario' - The NES version of Mario that appeared in the old Super Mario games. *'Blue Mario' - The Mario clone from Mario Tennis 64 Category:Allies Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Hostages Category:Mario Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Mascots Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Stars Category:Main Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Wrecking Crew Characters Category:Males Category:Non-fanon characters